The Present
by DaniFuli
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Akane has made a present for Ranma. Then all hell breaks loose. Classic RxA and you know it. (ONE-SHOT)


**Disclaimer:** I should have said something earlier but... I don't own Ranma... or any of the characters for that matter. Yea, I know. An intellectual like me couldn't see the genius of this idea. Takahashi beat me to it. Oh well. For my story, I will be using the characters. Don't worry, I'll return them when I'm done. So just sit back and relax and get on with the show.

**A/N:** Just a little warning. Ranma and Akane are kinda OOC. If you can't stand them being OOC, then this one-shot isn't for you. Also, there's a borderline lime scene ahead so watch out for that. Cheers!

...

Akane looked at the good luck charm in her hand with pride. She had worked hard on it over the past week as a Christmas gift for Ranma. She wanted to give him something special and decided a homemade good charm would be the perfect present(don't ask me what gave her that idea).

On closer inspection of the charm, the jumbled up kanji characters spelled out "Ranma." The interior of the charm contained a picture Akane, much like the picture Ranma had during his fight against Lord Saffron.

Akane smiled at the charm in her hands. "_I just know Ranma's going to love it. Sure, it looks a bit messy, but it's the effort that matters, right?"_

Akane glanced over to the clock on her desk. It read "7:03 PM, 24 December."

"_Hmm… tonight is Christmas Eve. Should I give my gift to Ranma right now or first thing tomorrow morning?"_

Akane put her hands to her head, contemplating when she should give her present.

Then she made her decision.

"You know what, screw it," Akane said to herself, grabbing Ranma's present. "I'm gonna give Ranma his present right now."

Akane walked out of her room and down the hall with a gleeful smile plastered on her face radiating happiness.

…

Meanwhile, female Ranma was fighting off the pervert known as Happosai in the dojo. Happosai chased Ranma all over the house and, after a while, both combatants ended up in the dojo.

"Get away from me, ya old freak!" Ranma exclaimed in exasperation, landing blow after blow on Happosai.

Happosai shrugged off Ranma's attacks.

"C'mon, sweet cheeks! Lemme fondle with those jugs of yours!"

"Aw hell naw!" Ranma screamed, disgust in her voice and a look of absolute terror on her face. "Mökö Takabisha!"

A big ball of chi manifested in Ranma's hands. She took that ball of chi and shot it straight at Happosai. A direct hit, yes, but Ranma didn't have time to celebrate.

Happosai stepped out the smoke, his eyes blazing in anger.

"Now you've made me mad," Happosai growled.

"C'mon, fight me like a man! Or are you too much of a coward?" Ranma sneered, an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Happo Daikarin!"

Ranma shook his head in annoyance.

"Really? Is that all you got? How pitiful." Luckily, there was a tennis racket near Ranma. "Here, take some of your own medicine! Furukauntā!"

Just then, Akane entered the dojo in search of Ranma.

Ranma successfully countered the fireball Happosai had thrown by changing the direction of the fireball. Unfortunately, Happosai was able to dodge the fireball and so, the fireball was headed directly towards Akane.

"Hey, Ran-" Akane had no time to react as her body took the full blast of Happosai's fireball, knocking her to the ground. Ranma's present (literally)could not handle the heat and it, unfortunately, burned to a crisp.

Akane sat there in shock as she watched her present for Ranma burn into oblivion. Ranma stood there with a look of horror on her face. "_What have I just done!"_

Happosai, realizing the seriousness of the situation at hand, decided to make his escape.

"Remember Ranma, this is all your fault!"

Ranma snapped out of her horrified state for a moment.

"Fuck you, ya old freak! Get back here and apologize!"

But Happosai was long gone. Ranma sighed ruefully. She was just going to have to wait to get her revenge on the pervert. Now, Akane needed to be consoled.

"Hey Akane, are ya ok?" Ranma asked, concern in her voice, checking Akane's body for any visible injuries.

Akane snapped out of her shocked state with tears in her eyes. She ignored Ranma's concern and threw him a hurtful glance.

"Ranma, you jerk," Akane said, standing up and wiping her tears.

Ranma's concern evaporated in an instant.

"How am I a jerk!" Ranma all but screamed. "Answer me!"

Akane was sniffling in front of Ranma, refusing to meet her gaze.

Ranma started to get annoyed and grabbed Akane by the arm. "Hey, look at me!"

Akane slapped Ranma's hand away. "Get away from me!"

With that, Akane ran away, tears in her eyes and the remains of Ranma present in her hands.

Ranma looked out the dojo entrance where Akane had stood moments ago, a puzzled expression on her face.

"The hell just happened," she muttered to herself, going over all the events that made Akane cry and run away.

"Wow, Ranma. How classy of you," Nabiki deadpanned, clapping her hands.

"Ranma, that was not very nice of you to yell at Akane. It may be true that you were not at fault when you deflected that fireball as you were trying to protect yourself and it was wrong of Akane to call you a 'jerk.' However, it was wrong of you to yell at Akane when it was obvious she was distraught over something. I am very disappointed in you," said a stern Kasumi who, despite everything she said, was able to maintain an angelic expression on her face.

"Waah! My little girl has run away! Waah!" screamed a depressed Soun.

"Boy, you better go find your fiancee or you'll bring shame to the Saotome clan," said Genma, disappointed in his son(although, he had no right to be disappointed because he's a disappointment himself...).

"How'd all of you get in here?" Ranma asked in awe, involuntarily morphing her hands into the sign of surprise that we have all come to know and love.

"That doesn't matter now," said Nabiki, pointing at Ranma. "You hurt Akane. Now go find her."

"But-" Ranma stopped talking as Soun manifested his iconic demon head.

"GO FIND MY LITTLE GIRL!" demonic Soun all but screamed.

Ranma gulped.

"Y-yeah! I'm on my way!" Ranma exclaimed nervously. She turned to walk out the dojo when Kasumi came out of nowhere and handed Ranma a kettle.

"I thought you might want to change back into a boy," Kasumi said, a gentle smile gracing her face.

"Yeah, thanks Kasumi," said Ranma, astonished how Kasumi went from being angry to a state of calmness in a matter of seconds.

Shaking his head, Ranma ran out of the dojo in search of Akane.

Kasumi stared out the dojo doors where her little sister was moments ago.

"Oh, I sure hope Akane is alright," said Kasumi, worry on her face. However, the worry morphed into remembrance. "That's right! I have to finish cooking that big Christmas feast that started earlier today!"

Kasumi rushed out of the dojo towards the general direction of the kitchen while the two remaining men began cheering.

"Hooray for Jesus! Hooray! Hooray for Christmas! Hooray!" exclaimed joyously, holding banners and flags in their hands(God knows where they came from).

"Ok, I'll get some guests," said Soun gleefully.

"And I'll get the sake," finished Genma with the same amount of glee.

Cheering, the two men left the dojo, leaving a disgusted Nabiki behind.

"He values food over his own daughter. How pathetic," muttered Nabiki to herself, shaking her head and exiting the dojo. "What to do, what to do."

…

Ranma searched every nook and cranny of Nerima in search of Akane.

"_Where is she?" _Ranma thought frantically. "_Did she get hurt somehow? Oh kami-sama, please let her be ok."_

Ranma ran past the playground near the empty lot before he realized Akane was sitting on one of the swings.

Ranma slowly walked up to Akane as not to startle Akane while he pondered on what he should say.

Akane didn't notice Ranma until he had sat down on the swing next to her.

The two teenagers sat there in silence for a few moments. Ranma was still conflicted about what to say while Akane wondered what Ranma wanted with her. Couldn't he see that she wanted to be left alone?

Ranma cleared his throat.

"Hey 'Kane? I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what happened. That old freak was chasing me and tried to grope my body. When he threw that fireball at me, I immediately threw it back at him hoping to hit him. I didn't expect him to move that fast and, well, I hurt you. I didn't mean to do that, I swear." For the next five minutes or so, Ranma rambled on about the conflict between him and Happosai while apologizing to Akane every so often. His rambling got so bad that he started to become incoherent.

Akane couldn't help herself. She started giggling at Ranma's incoherent phrases.

Ranma stopped talking and let out a sigh of relief. "_It doesn't look like she's angry or something."_

"Hey, what's funny?" Ranma questioned, raising his eyebrows.

Akane finally managed to contain her giggling.

"Sorry Ranma," Akane managed to gasp out. "It's just the things you were saying didn't make any sense at all. It was like you were having a conversation with yourself. I couldn't hold back my laughter."

Akane sobered up quickly.

"And I guess I'm sorry for calling you a jerk back in the dojo. When you started yelling at me, I kinda lost it and yelled at you, which I shouldn't have done and so, I apologize for my actions."

Now it was Ranma's turn to laugh.

"Wow, I came here to apologize to you and what do I get? An apology," Ranma said, shaking his head from the somewhat bizarre situation. "I guess we're both sorry for what we did, eh?"

"I guess so," Akane replied, turning her gaze towards the ground.

Once again, the two sat on the swings in silence, listening to all the sounds around them.

"Um, Akane?" Ranma asked hesitantly. "You're not still mad at me, are you?"

Akane turned to meet Ranma's eyes. She saw worry and a hint of sadness in those deep pools of blue-grey that Ranma called eyes. It pained Akane to see Ranma in such a state.

"No Ranma. I was never mad at you," Akane said quickly. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in. "It's just… I worked so hard on your present. I was proud of it and I was sure you were going to love it. Then it was destroyed in front of my eyes. I know it wasn't exactly your fault, but still. I'm just shocked and a little depressed over what happened."

The silence consumed Ranma and Akane once again.

Akane was lost in her thoughts.

"_Oh Ranma," _thought Akane. "_I have so many things to tell you. But I don't know whether you love me or not. Should I ask him? Should I ask if he has feelings for me?"_

While Akane pondered on the thought in anguish, Ranma stared at her.

"_What can she be thinking about?"_ Ranma let out a silent, sad sigh.

"_I wish I knew what she was thinking about. Damn Akane. Why can't she tell what's wrong with her? I care for her deeply. Hell, I even love her. I could help her. But then again, I'm not good at expressing myself. Even with all that espresso coffee I drink nowadays, I can't express myself to save my life. Oh, kami-sama. What'll I do?"_

Akane finally reached a decision. She was going to ask the heavy weighted question.

She let out a sad sigh, pulling Ranma out of his thoughts.

"Hey Akane," Ranma said, worry once again gracing his gorgeous face. "What's up?" "_Is this it? Is Akane going to say that she doesn't love me? Is this the end… of us?"_

"Umm… I have an important question for you," Akane said, noticing the worry on Ranma's face. It broke her heart seeing that worry. "And I want you to answer honestly. Can you promise me that?"

Ranma could hear the pleading tone in Akane's words. It made Ranma angry yet sad. "_Does Akane not trust me? After everything we've been through."_

Ranma let out a sad sigh.

"Yes Akane," Ranma said softly. "I promise on my honor as a martial artist to answer your question honestly."

Akane could hear the hurt in Ranma's voice, but she chose to ignore it. At least for now. She had to get some answers.

"Ranma, do you care for me?" Akane asked, her voice full of bravado.

Ranma face faulted. "_THAT'S her question? And here I thought she was gonna ask a very serious question."_

If the circumstances were different, Ranma would have laughed. But not this time. He cared for Akane too much to hurt her at such a crucial moment.

Nonetheless, Ranma decided to toy with Akane for a little bit.

"Pardon, Akane?" Ranma asked, leaning in towards Akane. "Could you clarify your question?"

Akane blushed as Ranma leaned in, closing the distance between him and her.

"Umm… err… what I mean to ask is … uh, do you have feelings for me?" Akane asked shyly and in a little girl's voice.

Ranma heard Akane perfectly. But he still wanted to toy with Akane a little more. Grinning, he asked, "What was that Akane? I can't hear you."

Akane saw the mischievous grin gracing Ranma's face and started to feel embarrassed. However, a feeling of joy consumed her body at the same time.

It was a very weird feeling to have and Akane… she enjoyed it.

"Ok Ranma, I'll put it in simple terms," said Akane, wearing a grin matching one of Ranma's. "Do you love me?"

"You tell me. What do you think?"

Akane's smile faltered.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean, do you think I love you or not?"

Finally, the moment of truth had arrived.

Akane frowned and closed her eyes, pondering over Ranma's question.

"Well, Ranma," Akane started slowly. "With the way you act every day, I really can't tell. Sometimes you're very sweet and considerate and other times you just insult me. I can't tell if you love me or hate me."

Akane let out a sad sigh realization hit her.

"You don't love me do you?" Akane asked sadly. "I mean, I'm just the uncute, unsexy tomboy. We make a terrible couple with all our fighting and whatnot. Maybe we should just split up."

Ranma sat there speechless. He wasn't expecting this to happen.

"Damn me," Ranma said, chuckling softly. Then he recalled something he had thought of earlier. "Even with all that expresso coffee I drink, I can't even express myself."

Akane sat there digesting what Ranma had said.

"Wait," Akane said when she finally understood what Ranma had said. "Did you try to make a joke just then?"

"Yeah," Ranma said, an infectious grin on his face. "What, was it terrible? I mean it was kinda basic. Espresso coffee should really help me express myself."

Akane started to laugh. That grin on Ranma's face melted her heart and, at the same time, put her in a happy mood.

"I think your delivery could use some work," Akane managed to say. "But I think it was a pretty good joke."

"Hey, it's Anything Goes Martial Arts. If comedy can make you vulnerable, then I can use it."

Akane shook her head in mock disbelief.

"Baka," she said fondly.

"Tomboy," retorted Ranma with the same amount of fondness.

Akane beamed at Ranma. He could feel his heart beat faster and faster at the sight, worried that his heart would jump out.

"Thanks Ranma. I needed that," Akane said, a small smile gracing her face.

"Y-yeah. Anytime Akane," Ranma stammered as he began sweating, desire consuming him. "_Damn, Akane's so cute when she smiles."_

For a moment or so, the two teenagers enjoyed being in each other's presence.

Akane let out a small sigh and stood up.

"Well, I think we've worried my family long enough. We should get back to the house," Akane said, stretching after sitting for a long time and dusting off her clothes.

Ranma watched Akane in all her glory."_Oh kami-sama, she's so beautiful. How could I call her uncute?"_ Ranma thought as he ogled the oblivious Akane. "_Ok, it's now or never."_

"Hey 'Kane," Ranma said as he stood up. "I've got something to tell you."

Akane turned to see a nervous yet confident Ranma.

"Yes?" Akane asked, giving Ranma an encouraging smile.

Seeing that smile, Ranma knew that everything would turn out fine.

"Well, I might not be the best at expressing myself or my feelings. Because of all that bullshit my Pop taught me I keep all my emotions inside of me. But there is one thing I'm sure of." Ranma looked up to meet Akane's gaze. The compassion, the hope, the confidence she saw in those eyes sent shivers up and down Akane's spine.

"I love you, Akane Tendo," Ranma said softly. "I love you with all my heart."

Akane's hands covered her mouth.

"Oh Ranma..."

"It took me a while to know that I loved you," Ranma continued, seeing hope and love in Akane's eyes. "But when I realized how much I loved you, I… couldn't express those feelings. Mostly because of Pops teaching, but also because I was scared of rejection. What if you didn't love me? So I harbored those feelings for you for the longest time. But that was the wrong thing to do. After Jusendo, I realized how wrong it was. You were hurting because of my lack of communication and my desires for you were getting harder to control. And I knew that if I didn't do something, I'd lose you." Ranma let out a deep breath. "I love you Akane and I hope you can reciprocate those feelings."

Akane's eye's shone with unshed tears as she pulled Ranma into her arms and kissed him. Hard.

Ranma was initially surprised but happily kissed her back.

The kiss was so passionate, so full of emotion, so intimate that it would be wrong for someone to witness such a private moment.

While Ranma was hungrily devouring Akane's lips, his tongue demanded access to Akane's tongue. She happily obliged. The initial contact of their tongue sent pleasureful shivers up and down their spines.

As her tongue danced with Ranma's tongue, Akane moaned into his mouth. The pleasure Akane felt was too much for her and she needed a way to offload that pleasure before she burst.

After what seemed like an eternity, the two teens broke apart.

"Wow! Now that was something!" exclaimed Ranma, pinching himself to make sure that their kiss was real and not something from his imagination. When he realized their kiss was real, Ranma broke into a cocky smile. "If I knew that you would react like this, I would've confessed ages ago!"

Akane swatted Ranma's arm playfully. "Baka."

Ranma just chuckled, a smoldering smile on his face. A smile that made Akane's heart race.

Finally in control of his laugh, Ranma turned to look up at the sky.

"Would ya look at the stars. They're so pretty, aren't they?"

Akane raised her head to look at the stars. "Yeah."

While Akane was mesmerized by the stars, Ranma turned his attention to Akane. Everything about her was perfect. From her short blue-black hair to her slender legs that go on forever to her tomboy personality. She was beautiful.

"_My beautiful Akane," _Ranma thought possessively, desire consuming him once again.

"But they aren't as pretty as you, Akane," Ranma said, startling Akane.

When processed what Ranma had said, Akane began blushing.

"Oh Ranma," Akane said, a little flushed. "That was sweet of you to say."

The smile that Akane gave Ranma only added to his desires. That smile had captured his heart, a smile he had fallen for.

Akane let out a big sigh.

"While I have enjoyed our time together, I think it's time to go back or Daddy and Kasumi will start worrying… "

"Wait, 'Kane," Ranma said, grabbing Akane's attention. "_It's now or never."_

Akane turned to see Ranma fidgeting, something he does when he's nervous or afraid. She decided to calm him down.

"Yes Ranma?" Akane asked, giving Ranma a gentle smile.

Seeing that smile gave Ranma all the courage he needed.

"Well Akane, I know that I'm an insensitive jerk at times and I choose to insult you on an impulse and I really can't express my emotions… " Ranma trailed off not knowing what to say while a confused Akane stared at him. "Well, what I'm trying to say is that, well... What the hell, it's now or never."

Ranma suddenly dropped to one knee in front of Akane and pulled out a small red velvet box.

"Will you marry me?"

Akane stood there speechless as Ranma opened the box. There, in the center, stood a brilliant-cut diamond ring.

"Our life together may never be easy or free of trouble. Despite that, will you marry me? Will you be my partner in life? Lover? Because I always want you by my side."

As Ranma finished talking, Akane tackled him to the ground, her lips meeting his.

Their tongues entwined in the middle, dancing with each, giving and receiving pleasure.

The passion Ranma felt from Akane was so much that HE started moaning in her mouth.

The two finally broke apart as they needed some air.

"Yes Ranma," Akane said softly, her lips swollen from all the kissing. "I'll marry you."

Ranma flashed Akane the biggest smile she had ever seen as he stood up and held onto her hands and spun her around and around. Akane could do nothing but squeal in joy…. and fear.

As soon as Ranma placed Akane on the ground again, he pulled her into another passionate kiss. It was all he could do to control his desires.

After a moment or two or a dozen(seriously, those two should get a room), Ranma apart from Akane, his eyes full of love and passion for the beautiful woman in front of him.

Ranma pulled out the ring from the box and held onto Akane's left hand as he slid the ring down her ring finger. Satisfied with the work he had done, Ranma kissed the ring and then pecked Akane on the check with affection.

"Meri Kurisumasu, my beautiful tomboy," Ranma said, fondness, joy, and affection in his voice.

"Meri Kurisumasu," repeated Akane, a look of absolute happiness on her face. "My handsome baka."

The two stared lovingly into each other's eyes for a few moments.

Then the moment was over.

"Brr," Ranma said, shivering. "Is it just me or is it too damn cold out here?"

Akane giggled as Ranma began rubbing his hands together to create some warmth.

"I think it's high time we head back home," Akane said. "Unless, of course, you have some more 'presents' for me?"

Chuckling, Ranma shook his head. "Naw Akane. I've got nothing else."

"Aww," Akane mock pouted. "And here I thought you had more gifts for me."

"Pushy much, eh, Akane?" Ranma asked, his trademark smirk plastered on his face. He extended his hand to Akane. "While I may not have any more gifts for you at the moment, I can make up for missed time over the year or so since we have met, starting with a walk home. You in?"

Akane smiled radiantly as she grabbed Ranma's hand and entwined her fingers with his.

"Yes, Ranma," Akane said after a moment of savoring the warmth she felt while holding hands with Ranma. "Let's go home."

The two teens walked towards the direction of the Tendo residence, joking about the events that had happened not too long ago and reminding their better halves how much they loved them.

…

Ranma and Akane had returned home. They could hear loud music being played in the dojo as well as a lot of laughing and talking.

"Sounds like a party is in the dojo," Ranma said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah," Akane said in agreement. She took off her shoes and put them in her shoe cubby. "Judging from Nabiki's empty cubby, I'm pretty sure she went somewhere."

A puzzled expression graced Ranma's face.

"Where could she've gone?"

Akane shrugged her arms. "I mean, you know Nabiki's not very fond of parties unless she can make a killing off one."

Ranma had to admit that that was a valid point.

"But still, WHERE could she have gone?"

"She has friends, you know. Even the Ice Queen needs some companions."

Ranma smacked his forehead. "Why didn't I think of that!"

Chuckling at his own stupidity, Ranma took off his shoes and put them in his cubby.

"Anyways, why are you so worried about Nabiki?" Akane asked, suspicion in her voice.

Ranma held up his hands defensively. "Hey, whatever you are thinking, it's not that. It's just that, well, Nabiki will do anything for money. She's your own sister so you have seen some of the things she has gone. I'm just worried that she's out to set up a trap for me or you or the both of us. But I guess I'm being irrational. I mean, who would be out to set up a trap at this time on this day?"

"No, you're not being irrational. Nabiki would try setting up a trap, now wouldn't she?" Akane let out a breath in relief. "Also, sorry for questioning you like that. It's just that your questions on Nabiki was leaving the impression that something was going on between you and Nabiki and, well, you know how I am."

"And I'd have it no other way," Ranma said, pulling Akane into a hug. "You questioning me like you did before show that you care for me. I mean, that's the way I see it."

Akane reciprocated Ranma's hug by wrapping her arms around Ranma, melting into his arms.

"Besides, you asking me questions is better than sending me into orbit by kicking me or smashing me into the ground with that mallet of yours."

Akane couldn't help but laugh. She had to admit that she caused unnecessary pain for Ranma due to stupid reasons.

"Did I really hit you that badly?"

"I mean, I can't say I enjoyed taking a trip to space because of a misunderstanding. But now, we're past that. In this new stage of our relationship, we won't have any misunderstandings."

"Yeah," Akane said, agreeing with Ranma.

After a moment, the two released from their embrace, Ranma wearing his trademark smirk while a small smile graced Akane's face.

"So," Ranma said, breaking the silence that consumed the two. "What do you want to do?"

Akane put her hand on her chin. "Well," she said, closing her eyes if debating on what to do. "We could go to the party in the dojo that Kasumi set up..."

"Why do I feel like an 'or' is coming?"

"Or," Akane said, her voice a little husky, an intimate smile on her face. "We can go to my room and find something… interesting to do."

Ranma's eyes lit up in surprise. "Are you sure? I mean, don't you want to wait?"

"I did, at first," Akane said, hugging herself. "But after I realized my feelings for you, my desire for kept on increasing. And now that you have confessed to me, I can't hold back on those desires."

"Well then," Ranma said, a look of want in his eyes. "Your wish is my command, my lady."

"Shut and kiss me, baka," Akane commanded.

Ranma chuckled as he pulled Akane into a passionate kiss. His hands began exploring Akane's beautiful body. One hand cupped one of Akane's breasts while the other rubbed her bottom. All Akane could do was moan from all the pleasure she felt.

Akane's hands also started exploring Ranma's body. She started playing with his pigtail before going under his shirt to feel his well built body.

Ranma was having trouble breathing as Akane placed her hands in a very sensitive part of his body. His desire for Akane kept him going.

Ranma lifted Akane off the ground bridal style. Akane squealed as Ranma began walking up the stairs, wrapping her arms around Ranma. As he placed kisses down her neck, Akane nibbled playfully on his ear.

Ranma opened the door to Akane's bedroom and promptly slammed it shut.

The two lovers sat on Akane's bed and continued their bout of making out, slowly but surely undressing their better halves.

Stripped off of all of his clothes, Ranma hungrily looked down at Akane, her gorgeous body illuminated by the moon.

"Are you sure about this Akane?"

"Never been more sure in my life," Akane replied, as her body began tingling in anticipation for what was about to happen.

"No more holding back?"

"No more holding back, now and forever."

"No regret?"

"No regrets. I'm yours and you're mine."

With that, the two lovers began the consummation of their long pent up desires.

...

A/N: First things first, I want to apologize for not updating last week on Christmas or Boxing Day, which I had promised to do. Christmas distracted me and I couldn't work on this fic. Consider this a late Christmas gift. You know, this idea had been in my mind for the longest time and I'm glad I actually took the time to write it. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Well, leave your thoughts on this fic and whatnot. I'll appreciate any and all reviews as they help me plan my next story and even improve my writing. Again, sorry for the delay. I just forgot what I was gonna say. Sigh. I hate my short term memory loss. Anyways, happy late Christmas and Happy New Year! Cheers to a new year!


End file.
